Calibres
by CamilaMustang
Summary: Roy Mustang aprende a no escuchar detrás de las puertas de manera muy peculiar


_**Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu** **Arakawa**_

 **Calibres**

Llegó al cuartel, tarde como de costumbre, su Teniente Primera lo mataría. Antes de abrir la puerta, puso su mejor cara de perrito que suplica para que no lo regañen (aunque nunca funcionaba realmente), ingresó a la oficina esperando escuchar esa voz con tono reprobatorio, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Riza Hawkeye ni siquiera estaba en su escritorio, frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde está la Teniente? – Al parecer ninguno de sus subordinados siquiera había notado su presencia, por lo que Fuery se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tan demandante, se llevó la mano a la frente para darle el saludo militar. - A... aah buen día Coronel. A la Teniente la vino a buscar un hombre porque dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. - Esa respuesta no lo complació, en lo absoluto, y su cara debió demostrarlo porque Fuery estaba pálido y con una expresión de terror que hasta le daría risa sino fuera porque estaba algo molesto. - ¿Dijo a donde iban a… charlar? – Esta vez fue Havoc quien respondió, tal vez intentando salvar a su compañero. - Creo que fueron al campo de tiro jefe. - Asintió con la cabeza, deshizo sus pasos y salió a los pasillos del cuartel con destino al campo de tiro, ni siquiera sabía por qué, simplemente actuó por impulso.

Llegó a su destino y no había nadie, bufó más molesto aún… Hasta que se le ocurrió acercarse al lugar donde se guardaban las armas de práctica y sus respectivas municiones. La puerta estaba cerrada y puso su mano en el pomo para abrirla hasta que desde el interior escuchó la voz que esperaba hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Cuál suele ser su preferencia Teniente Hawkeye? –

-No tengo una opinión formada al respecto sinceramente, suelo optar por más largas y con mayor penetración, pero puedo perfectamente trabajar con algo más pequeño. –

Mustang abrió los ojos como platos, y su respiración se paró por unos segundos. No podían estar hablando de lo que él creía que estaban hablando ¿Verdad? Claramente estaba alucinando, seguramente la exposición constante al humo le estaba afectando al cerebro. Decidió seguir escuchando para corroborar su sanidad mental.

-Ah, me alegra saber que sea versátil. Eso es muy bueno en una mujer. –

-Es importante saber manejarse ante cualquier situación. –

-Aunque no prefiera ninguna ¿Cree que tenga mayor habilidad con alguna en especial?

-Podría decirse que las largas son mi especialidad. –

No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo levemente, e incluso posar una mano ahí. ¿Qué definiría su Teniente como "larga"? Ciertamente él estaba muy conforme con lo suyo, pero ¿qué tal si a ella no le parecía suficiente? UN momento, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

-Jajaja ya veo, muy bien. ¿Es tan buena como dicen? –

-No he tenido quejas, así que puede decirse que sí. –

-Bien, entonces muéstreme que puede hacer con esta. –

AH NO, claro que no, el voyeurismo no estaba entre sus aficiones, no iba a permitir que las acciones siguieran su curso. Abrió la puerta bruscamente. - ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo…? - Se encontró con su Teniente mirándolo como si estuviera loco, ese sujeto viéndolo como si fuera el fantasma de Canterville y una mesa llena de armas de distintos tamaños.

-Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar trabajando. - Roy tenía la vista fija en las armas, era de ESO de lo que estaban hablando, ¿por qué demonios tienen una conversación sobre armas sin usar la palabra "arma"? Casi lo matan de un disgusto. Hawkeye lo miraba expectante por una respuesta (una buena respuesta) a su presencia ahí, no tenía idea qué decir. - Eeeh, quería beber un café, pero no sé cómo prepararlo, y los demás tampoco. - Bueno si, era una excusa patética, pero era mejor que decirle la verdad. Ella rodó los ojos, y se acercó a él. - Muy bien Coronel, eso le pasa por llegar tarde, si hubiese llegado a horario habría bebido su café. Hasta luego Teniente Pilaf, muchas gracias por enseñarme las nuevas armas. – Este se despidió con un gesto de mano y ellos salieron camino a la oficina. Sus subordinados le debían una explicación por no darle la información completa cuando la exigía.

 **Decidí subir este one-shot aparte porque desentona con la temática de los demás que estoy escribiendo y que planeo subir juntos (una pequeña compilación) espero que les haya gustado! Y gracias a quienes me dejaron sus review en mi anterior obra**


End file.
